Emily saves the day
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Emily saves the day is full of excitement, friendships and more. Learn how Emily saves James in a déjà vu acciedent similar to his first one. Find out how Emily becomes north western railways number 12. And earns the right to puff up and down Thomas's branch line.
1. Chapter 1

Emily is the only stirling single on the island of sodor she like James, Edward and Henry and the Scottish twins are mixed traffic engines. Anyway she was in the yard when she noticed something that she had not noticed before.

hello she said to herself. What are you two doing here? As she had noticed the slight rust on the two queer things that Thomas had told her where cranes.

they woke up and looked around for the source of the voice when Judy spotted Emily.

Judy: hello there dreary what's your name?

emily: I am Emily the last stirling single steam engine.

jerome: well now I am jerome and this is my fellow crane Judy.

emily: why are you to here? What are you two doing on this siding?

just before they could answer, Thomas puffed in and gasped.

judy and jerome gasped too and all three exclaimed.

thomas, Judy, and jerome: (in unison) Thomas/Judy, Jerome? Is that you.

emily was confused.

emily:Thomas who are they?

Thomas:these are old friends of mine Emily. They are what I used to rescue James all those years ago.

Judy: that's right but now I am afraid that where to old to be really useful now.

and the two cranes began to cry.

Emily hated seeing people crying. So she said to them that she would see sir topham hatt to get them restored.

judy and Jerome: you think you can do it?

emily: of course I can.

and with that she went to see the fat controller who was some what like a father to her. Sometimes she would acciedentily call him dad. And he would lightly but gently remind her that she is a steam engine. And she would say yes sir I know sir.

at knaphord station sir topham hatt was just leaving his office when he heard the most extraordinary racket.

the fat controller jumped slightly.

sir topham hatt: Emily what in the name of the great flying Scotsmen are you up to?

emily then told him what she had found. Sir topham hatt was delighted that she had found historic peices of sodor history.

the fat controller: they will go to the steam works to be rebuilt and be painted in the emerald green livery that you are Emily.

emily was excited she then raced back to where Thomas was with the cranes.

emily:(shouting for joy) we've done it, we've done it.

Thomas was suprized.

thomas: what?

Emily:the breakdown train is saved from scrap and will be taken to the steamworks to be rebuilt and repainted in my livery.

Judy and Jerome: oh thank you Emily.

the next day when Emily brought James into the steam works to have an overhaul.

james looked at something at the right hand side of the steam works.

james:(supreized) Emily who are they?

emily: that's Judy and Jerome my personal brakedown train. Sir topham hatt has allowed me to use them when there's an emergency.

James just scoffed.

james: those old cranes are too old to be really useful.

When james said that Judy and jeromes faces fell.

judy: is what James said true victor?

victor:(chuckles) no don't listen to him he is just bummed that he is getting an overhaul.

judy and jeromes faces brightened up a bit.

when Emily puffed in front of the brake coach she whistled.

emily:(pip-peep-peep) ready?

judy and Jerome whistle too with there new whistles.

judy and Jerome:(peep-peep)(poop-poop) where ready.

and with that Emily puffed away to misty island with Judy and Jerome.

when she arrived the mist was down.

where are we Emily? Judy asked.

we are on misty island. Emily said. Home of bash-dash- and Ferdinand.

thats right. Ferdinand's voice said. Who are they?

I am Judy. Judy introduced her self.

and I am Jerome. Jerome said.

we are the breakdown train. The breakdown cranes said in unison. Then added. That's right.

bash- dash- and Ferdinand erupted in laughter. So did Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily showed Judy and Jerome around the island of sodor and misty island along with ulftsead castle and the little western.

there are a lot of new faces and old ones as well but it is certainly something to get used to, Judy stated.

yeah, said Jerome, it's a lot to take in.

Oh you will get used to it, Emily stated. So don't worry about it, she added.


End file.
